


[podfic] One Crowbar, One Countdown, One Life

by therebaeka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: One Crowbar, One Countdown, One Lifeby kamefootninjaWhy hasn't Batman come to his rescue? He knows that he's going to die, but he doesn't care. It'll be worth it, because he believes that his life will be the last that the Joker will ever take.





	[podfic] One Crowbar, One Countdown, One Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Crowbar, One Countdown, One Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350115) by kamefootninja. 



> My first podfic. I apologize for it's lack of quality.

**Title:[One Crowbar, One Countdown, One Life](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7619121/1/One-Crowbar-One-Countdown-One-Life)**

**Author:[kamefootninja](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2298675/kamefootninja)**

**Read by:** therebaeka

 **Summary:** Why hasn't Batman come to his rescue? He knows that he's going to die, but he doesn't care. It'll be worth it, because he believes that his life will be the last that the Joker will ever take.

 **Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3902rdplxx6b613/%5Bpodcast%5D+one+crowbar%2C+one+countdown%2C+one+life.wav)

 


End file.
